Dig a Little Deeper
by RitzyStriker
Summary: Matt helped Elena realize that she is in love with Damon. Life puts Elena & Damon to the test and they face difficult challenges and choices along the way. Will they conquer it all and survive like they always do?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction on this website. **__**If you like it and think your interested in one of my original stories you can find me on wattpad at xDamagedPearl or just talk to me on youtube & twitter at xDamagedPearl. Also do please encourage me to continue writing if you enjoy my stories or I'll assume writing and continuing is kind of pointless. Well anyway I do hope you will enjoy this fanfiction.**_

* * *

>I couldn't believe that Stefan was drinking human blood again and Damon just let him. I just shook my head disappointed as Matt handed me a cup of coffee, then took a seat next to me. "I just don't get it, your thing with them."<p><p>

I took a deep breathe and took a sip of my coffee before I answered Matt. "I know it doesn't make sense, but in the beginning after my parents died there was something about being with Stefan that just... I felt safe."

Matt looked a little angry as I said that, but his tone of voice didn't show that as he spoke in a rather calm tone. "Safe? Elena he's a vampire."

"I know believe me just saying it out loud sounds crazy, but the second I knew he could never stop loving me... like he would never..." I answered him not sure of how to find the right word to explain how I felt about Stefan because the reason seems so lame if I were to say it out loud.

"What?"

"die... like he would never die." I let the words spit out of my mouth as I felt ashamed for being with Stefan for such a stupid reason like that. It wasn't a good reason to be with someone, but I just couldn't help myself to be with him. I was lonely and miserable, I needed someone to fill my void and Stefan was just the only one who I thought could fill that void. I was wrong though and I regret using Stefan like that, but it's to late to change that now.

"Like your parents did? And Damon?"

I nodded my head yes and sighed. "Damon just sort of snuck up on me. He got under my skin and no matter what I do I just can't shake him."

He nodded his head and sighed. "Once you fall in love with someone... I don't know if you can ever shake it."

I thought about that for a while since Matt did make sense. Could I really be in love with Damon? I mean he has done a lot to hurt, but so has Stefan. They both had their flaws when it comes to that, but now Stefan is the ripper again. Although now that I think about it Damon never meant to hurt me on purpose except for when he has sex with other girls to get back at me. I deserve that though since I push him away for always doing selfless acts for his brother and risks his happiness like that. It's amazing how he still loves me after how I hurt him, but I wonder why he acts like such a manwhore when I break his heart it isn't right. I should just be glad and look on the positive things Damon does for me.

Since the beginning of our friendship Damon never kept anything from me. Stefan kept the biggest part of our relationship a lie. Stefan was still in love with Katherine and he knew me before I got to know him. When I found out about Katherine and left, Damon was right there for me. He's always been there for me, just like when Stefan broke my heart, he stayed by my side. Although I can't remember what he said to me when he got my necklace back after I thought I had lost it forever. The only thing I remember was him telling me that it was that he said it would be the most unselfish thing he's ever said before. Why couldn't I remember anything said after that? Did he compel to forget? I shook my head, I know Damon wouldn't do that to me. Would he? I sighed and looked back over to Matt. It must be weird for him to hear me talking about Stefan and Damon around him since we used to date. "Look I'm sorry if this is weird... talking about them with you."

Matt smiled a little as he shook his head. "No, not really. I think I helped you realize that your really in love with Damon and not Stefan like you thought you were."

I smiled a little because in a way it sort of could be true. "I guess so, but I don't really know if I could be in love with Damon. I think Damon compelled me to forget something and I hardly know Damon. He just pushes me away so he doesn't get hurt."

"Well maybe you should talk to Damon and see how it all works out. If it's truely meant to be then Damon will tell you the truth about what you want to know."

I nodded my head. Matt had a good point and now I just have to approach Damon hoping for the best. "Thanks Matt, you helped me out a lot. I'll go talk to Damon then and tell you how it went. Your a good friend Matt." I stood up from my seat and left as I went to go to the boarding house to see Damon.

When I got to the boarding house I knocked on the door as I started to bite my bottom lip. What if appoarching Damon is a mistake? Would he really tell me why he made me forget what he said if he really did make me forget? Do I really want to rush into a relationship with Damon if this goes well? I shook my head and sighed. It's to late to turn back Elena, your already here so you might as well face it and get this put behind you. After all if I turn back now I might regret it later. I started to reach for the doorbell to ring, but a hand stopped me. I looked over at the door and saw Damon standing right there. "Well hello there Elena. What do I owe this pleasure?"

My eyes met his blue eyes as I tried to figure out a response and I pulled my hand away. "May I come inside first Damon? I think it be best to sit down and talk to you first."

Damon nodded and led me inside as he shut the door. I went over to the couch and sat down as he sat down next to me on the left, placing his right arm around me as he poured himself a glass bourbon. Damon took a sip of the bourbon and then looked at me. "So what is it you need Elena?"

I looked into his blue eyes and searched for the words I wanted to say to him as I began to speak slowly. "Well I kind of came here to ask you what did you say to me when you had the chance to compel me to forget what you said. All I remember is you told me that it was probably the most unselfish thing you ever said in your lifetime. I have to know and I have to know if you really did compel me to forget what you said. I have a right to know."

Damon raised his eyebrows as his eyes were focused looking straight into mine as if he was compelling me. Although I was on vervain so he wouldn't have been able to compel me. "Is that the only reason you came here to see me Elena?"

I shook my head no. "It isn't the only reason Damon, but I want to know. I have to know why and I have to know the honest truth if I really want to give you a chance at a relationship with me."

Damon looked at me as if he was surprised by my response, but his shock quickly faded away as he set down his bourbon on the table next to him. "Your right you deserve to know and if I don't tell you now if Stefan wanted to make you a vampire or someone else would, well you would know what I said. It be better that you heard it from me, but are you sure you want to be in a relationship with me?"

I nodded my head yes. "If I wasn't sure about a relationship with us then I wouldn't have come here to find out the truth. Sure a relationship with you will be hard, but at least it won't be boring like with Matt or Stefan. Being with you is a mystery and I kind of like that, even though it can be bad sometimes."

He shookd his head and looked away from me. "Very well then Elena if you must know the truth... what I told you... what I had made you forget when you lost your necklace and I had that chance... I told you that 'I loved you Elena and that because I love you, I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you, but my brother does.' That's what I had to tell you Elena and that's what I made you forget what I said, but it wasn't anything important for you to remember."

Not anything important for me to remember? I know he loved me, but that he said his brother deserved me than him? It seemed pretty important to me that I should have remembered that. "Why wouldn't you let me remember that or at least gave me a choice if I wanted to remember what you said?"

Damon shrugged like he never realized that could have been important for me to know. "I guess I cared more about my Stefan's happiness than my own and that's why I took that memory away from you."

I shook my head disappointed in him. "You had no right to do that and if you hadn't done that maybe I would have left Stefan for you sooner. Things could have been different between us." I turned my head to look away from him. I just couldn't believe that he did that and made me forget how he felt towards me. The tears started to fill my eyes and flow down my cheeks as I began to wipe them away.

He looked over at me and put his hand under my chin, lifting it up and pulling it so that I looked up at him. He wiped away my tears. "Elena I'm sorry, I had no right to do that to you. It should have been your choice to pick if you wanted to keep that memory, but I never compelled you other than that. Besides things still can be different between us now that Stefan is the ripper again. Stefan will probably go back to serving Klaus again and then I can be here for you again. We can conquer the world together. We'll survive where ever life takes us, we always survive Elena."

I smiled a little as Damon said that, but I don't know if things could ever be different between us again. Not in that way at least. "I don't think things will be different between us Damon, not in that way at least."

Damon sighed as his blue eyes looked into mine. "Do you love me Elena?"

I shook my head a little, but felt unsure. "I think I might be in love with you Damon."

He smiled and took that as a good sign. "Well we can take it from there and see how our relationship goes from there. I've waited this long for you and if you think it is possible for us to make a relationship work, then it's worth a shot."

I pulled his hand away from my chin and nodded my head yes. "Your right Damon, it is worth a shot. I'm willing to give us a shot for you." I leaned in to kiss Damon and wrapped my arms around his neck as he ran his hands through my hair. The kiss felt right and giving our relationship a shot felt right, just like the pieces had fit into place. It was truely incredible and indescrible.


	2. Chapter 2: Fooled

I woke up and stretched out my arms as I gently looked up at Damon. Damon looked kind of... I tapped my chin as I tried to find the right words to explain how he looked sleeping. I guess you could say he looked... delightful, adorable, charming, stunning, approachable, calm, and maybe even beguiling as he continued to sleep. I giggled a little because if Damon heard me say that about him, well he wouldn't be happy. Something to do with his bad boy reputation. I gently got off the bed, making sure not to wake him up.

All of the sudden the doorbell rang and I snuck downstairs to answer it. I opened the front door and to my surprise I find Stefan standing there. I frowned as I quickly shut the door, but Stefan was quicker and faster. He pushed the door right back open and the door hit me right in the face. My nose started to bleed and I quickly covered it as I shouted at him, not caring if Damon ended up waking up and decided to come down. "What the hell Stefan?"

"You should really be more careful Elena." Stefan said as he smirked and entered the boarding house. "The damage could have been much worse."

I rolled my eyes as I continued to cover my nose. I started to hear footsteps coming down the stairs and Damon pushed me behind him as he saw Stefan. "Elena, I'll handle my brother, you need to go clean off the blood from your nose. In the freezer are some ice packs, in case you need one."

I nodded my head and walked away. I started to realize I never seen the kitchen. Did they even have a kitchen? They do Elena, otherwise why would they have a freezer? Wait I'm being totally stupid, that door must have hit me hard. The only freezer they have is down in the cellars, which has all those blood bags. Yeah I definately got hit in the face really hard. I sighed and headed to the cellars as I went to the cellar with the freezers. I went over to one of the freezers and opened it, taking out an ice pack. I noticed a sink in the corner that hadn't been there before, so I went over and got a rag. I ran the water over the rag and started to clean the blood off my nose. When I got all the blood off I held the ice pack tight, turned around and placed it on my nose.

A fear so strong struck into me as I saw who was standing in front of me at the cellar door. It was Katherine, I thought she was gone and was staying hidden from Klaus. Coming back here sure wasn't a good plan to keep yourself hidden from Klaus. I stepped back in fear, I didn't know what Katherine was up to. Although what ever it was I really should keep my distance from her and hope she will eventually leave. Katherine stepped into the cellar as she closed the door behind her. "Hello Elena!" She said with such an evil smile that was starting to frighten me even more.

I was scared to death of what Katherine would do to me. Katherine was unpredictable and intemidating. What ever she wanted from me she would easily get, even if I do decide to say no. She's stronger than me, so it be best to let her get what she wants or if I don't the consequences will be brutal. "What do you want Katherine?" I finally found the strength to ask her.

Katherine laughed at me as she stepped closer to me as she stepped closer to me. "It isn't your concern to know what I want, but just hand me your clothes and you won't suffer the damages."

I sighed and I knew it was best to leave it alone, so I did what Katherine asked. I took off my clothes, leaving my bra and panties on as I handed her my clothes. Katherine smiled and took my clothes as she took her clothes off and changed into mine, then walked out of the cellar and closed the door locking it after herself. Great! Now I'm trapped in here.

I started to realize something, if Katherine is in my clothes and if Damon is still dealing with Stefan she might try to impersonate me. She could be pretending to be me right now and leave with Stefan, then Damon will be pissed and think it was me. I shook my head and tried to think positive thoughts. Damon wouldn't believe Katherine was me, I'm so different from her. We aren't anything alike when it comes to our personalites, so Damon will see right through it. I smiled and sat down on the freezer as I continued to hold the ice pack to my nose, waiting and hoping Damon will eventually need a blood bag so I can finally get out of this room.

I kicked the freezer a few times, I was bored waiting and all I could hear right now were very dim voices and then a sudden loud smash, it sounded like a vase or something broke. I jumped off the freezer and heard Damon's voice shouting in anger. "How could I be so stupid to think Elena wouldn't have still feelings for Stefan? I'm such an idiot to think she could ever have moved on. What ever Damon, just get yourself some blood bags and drink some bourbon. You will feel okay after that."

I frowned as I heard Damon say those words. He actually thought Katherine was me! I'm nothing like her and didn't spending the night here proved I was over Stefan? I sighed and took a deep breathe as I noticed the door started to unlock and open. Damon looked over at me confused and shook his head. "Katherine?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him an evil glare. "Why the hell do you assume I'm Katherine?"

Damon shrugged and went to get a blood bag from the freezer as he looked over at me. "Your not Katherine?"

I was really starting to get pissed off at Damon right now. "No, I'm Elena! The one you thought was me was Katherine!"

Damon looked shocked and felt bad as he went over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Elena, I really thought Katherine was you." Damon looked down at my body as he laughed and then looked into my eyes. "You know you look hot in just your bra and panties."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, typically Damon. I loved him anyway. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him and then pulled away. "You are such a pervt sometimes, but I love you anyway."

He smiled and let his grip around me go. "I love you too Elena."


	3. Chapter 3: Damon's Past

I woke in the morning and got out of Damon's bed, I was only in my bra and underwear. I smiled and went over to the suitcase Damon packed for me, looking for some shorts and a t-shirt. I grabbed my black shorts and white t-shirt, slipping it on. I took out some white socks and my converse and put it on. I went to grab my iPod before I decided to walk downstairs and head out for my morning jog.

When I got outside I pulled the headphones into my ears and started to listen to _I Love You by Avril Lavigne _as she began to jog down the street. I couldn't help but think about Damon as the song played on my iPod. The song reminds me of Damon so much and that's why my thoughts lead to him when I heard the song on my iPod. His smile makes me melt and when we get wasted we act totally goofy. Although around Damon I don't need to get wasted to act silly around him. I do that all on my own because he makes me so nervous and I can't help but care what he thinks about me. It's stupid because we are together and he likes me for me and I feel the exact same way.

I really don't know why I care how he feels about me because no matter what we always make it through the day. We take each day one step at a time. I smiled as I continued to jog and turn left on my jog as the song continued to play. All of the sudden I ran into Klaus and started to turn around, but he grab me and I stopped jogging to look at him as I took the headphones out of my ears. "What do you want Klaus?"

Klaus smirked as he looked into my eyes. "I heard Katherine was back and she tried to steal your boyfriend." I was surprised that he approached me like this, why did it matter about that?

I shook my head. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well since your all lovey dovey with Damon then you should know his long lost lover is back in town. She plans on stealing her man back from you." Klaus said as he laughed an evil laugh.

I thought Klaus was bluffing, but noticed his serious tone and I was completely confused to who he was talking about. "Who exactly? What do you mean lost lover?"

Klaus let me go as he noticed a park bench nearby and lead me over to the bench as we both sat down. "Well her name is Sage. Sage is awfully intimidating and you should keep Damon more entertained or he'll loose interest. Sage taught Damon everything he knows to seduce girls, but you probably know that by now or you should. If I were you and you want to keep Damon I suggest you should have sex with him."

I looked at Klaus in shock that he would suggest I have sex with Damon to keep him. Damon loves me and I don't have to have sex with Damon for him to be interested in me. He won't leave me for someone else. "Damon won't loose his interest in me, he loves me and he always will."

"You don't know that for sure, if he really does love you and won't leave you then where is he? Why would he be with Sage and Rebekah right now then if he truely loves you?"

I was mad he would even ask me those questions when it wasn't true. Damon wouldn't be with Sage or Rebekah. He probably went out to check on Alaric. "Your lying Klaus. Damon would never do that to me."

"Fine if you don't believe me go back to the boarding house and check for yourself, but don't say I didn't tell you so." Klaus got up and walked away.

I sighed and stood up, putting the headphones back into my ears and jogged back to the boarding house. I headed up the stairs to Damon's room and to my surprise Klaus was right Damon was with Sage and Rebekah. Rebekah was asleep and naked in Damon's bed and I could hear the water running in the shower. I assumed Damon was with Sage taking a shower. I decided to sit down onto the bed, making sure not to wake up Rebekah as I waited for Damon.

About 20 minutes later Damon came out of the shower with a white towel around his waist and a redhead standing next to him. The redhead ran her hands through Damon's hair and it honestly made me a little jealous. Damon didn't notice me yet, so I began to speak. "Damon what's going on here?"

Damon and Sage I assumed looked over at me. "Elena it isn't what it looks like. Just go to Stefan's room and wait for me. I'll get changed and meet you there. I'll explain everything, just trust me when I tell you it isn't what it looks like."

I sighed and wasn't sure if I could trust him right now, but I decided to give Damon a chance to explain himself. I got off the bed and went to Stefan's room and sat down on Stefan's bed as I waited for Damon.

Damon came in 20 minutes later and sat on the bed next to me. He looked at me and pulled my chin up until I my head was turned to look into his icy blue eyes. He slowly began to speak as he tried to find the words to explain himself. "Sage is just an old friend Elena. I only took a shower with her to discuss our plans on killing the Originals, I did kiss Sage though. Although it was only to find out information about Rebekah's plans. I slept with Rebekah because I needed her for Sage to find out what she was up to. Rebekah and Sage mean nothing to me Elena, all I want is to be with you."

I was so confused, nothing Damon said made since to me. It was all so confusing, but I believe that what he said about Sage and Rebekah meaning nothing to him is true. I was still curious to know what Klaus meant though about Sage being his long lost lover and was taking Klaus' words to heart. "Well then what did Klaus mean by Sage being long lost lover? Klaus said that if I didn't have sex with you because of your habits Sage taught you that this is why your so into sex. Would you really loose interest with me because I don't want to have sex with you?"

Damon was surprised that I was asking him all these questions and that Klaus had planted these ideas into my head. "Sage and me were only friends. In the past I did have sex with her, but it was meaningless sex. Sage did teach me how to seduce women, but now that I'm with you I won't do that unless I need to find out information. Just like I had used Rebekah to find out information from her, that's why I slept with her. Elena I don't care if your not ready to have sex with me, but I won't leave you because of that. I love you to much to do that. I wish you wanted to have sex with me, but if your not ready I understand. I just want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life Elena."

I looked into his icy blue eyes and searched his expression to see if what he was telling me was the truth. It was and I was glad Damon told me that. He respects my decisions and he loves me. Why did I doubt him? Was it because Klaus seemed to make it sound so believable? I shook my head, you only doubted him or at least assumed what Klaus said was possible because you came in at a bad timing. It didn't even mean anything anyway. I sighed and layed down on Stefan's bed and closed my eyes as I decided to take a nap. Damon got off from the bed and kissed my forehead as he then whispered into my ear. "I love you Elena and you will be the only girl for me, don't ever doubt that." After he said that I heard him leave and I continued to take my nap. I needed to rest and have my head cleared. Damon was a good guy and he always will be.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Over

**Don't kill me if you don't like this chapter because I wanted to take this into a different direction that way it isn't lovey and clingy story. I think that this chapter is a good twist to it. Don't worry though Elena will be with Damon again soon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and maybe check out my other Delena fanfiction Controlled. You can always find me on twitter at xDamagedPearl if you ever want to talk about Delena or maybe even Klaroline or other TV shows or even want some spoilers for my new chapter and any upcoming stories or chapters I'm working on. Well anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I stretched out my arms as I woke up from my nap. I pulled off the covers and threw my legs over the side of Stefan's bed. My body suddenly started to tense up as I noticed Stefan hovering above me. Stefan was looking down at me and I looked up, my eyes locked into his as I looked up at him. I thought seeing him there was just an illusion and he wasn't standing in front of me, but as I raised my arm and placed my hand on his chest I knew it was really him. I sighed as I left my hand on his muscular chest and continued to stare into his eyes as I was confused and left speechless.<p>

"Somebody misses me and I think I know who that is." Stefan said as he smirked at me and broke the awkward silence.

I just rolled my eyes as I was able to easily push him away from me. "Your so full of yourself Stefan! I don't miss you at all!" I shouted at him.

Stefan laughed as he took a seat down next to me, tilting my head in his direction so I was looking at him. I looked into his eyes with hatred. "You did miss me or you wouldn't be in my room." He smiled an evil smile at me as he leaned in to kiss me.

I quickly smacked his hand away and across the face before he had the chance to kiss me. I looked away from him as I got up from the bed and turned to face him. "I don't miss you Stefan! I don't care about you anymore!" I started to shout louder than I did the first time.

Stefan just looked at me with a bored expression on his face and I blinked my eyes. When I opened my eyes again after I blinked Stefan had pinned me up against the bedroom door as it was shut behind me. Stefan gripped me tightly by waist and had my arms pinned up behind my back. It really hurt being in this position and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I turned my head to look away from him. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Stefan ignored my question as he pulled his free hand to tilt my head to look back at him and he leaned in to kiss me. I felt his lips on mine and I felt disgusted as he started to bite my bottom lip. His hand went down to my neck and he gripped my neck tightly as he released his grip on my waist. His hand trailed its way down until it was at the bottom of my black shorts and he began to pull them down. The tears forming in my eyes began to stream down my face and I felt him stop all of the sudden. I blinked in confusion and the instant I opened my eyes again Stefan was no longer in front of me, but Damon was. Damon started to pull the strands of my hair behind my ears as he pulled my shorts back up to where they were. He grabbed me by the hand and led me out of the bedroom and into his bringing me to sit down onto his bed.

"Elena are you okay? Did Stefan hurt you?" Damon asked concerned about me.

I shook my head no, I wasn't okay and I didn't understand what had happened or why it did. "I don't want to talk about it Damon." I replied as I looked down at the groud.

Damon lifted my head up to look back at him. "It's okay Elena if you don't want to talk about it. Well would you like to do something right now to maybe take your mind off it?"

I wiped the tears away and nodded my head yes. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Damon smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Well I was thinking we could go out on our first date."

I raised my eyebrows surprised by his suggestion. "First date?"

"Yeah because we never really went out on a first date. Why do you not like that idea? If you don't like that idea then sex is always another option."

I giggled as he suggested the second option because it sounded more like what he would have suggested in the first place. Although I'm a virgin so I would have shot down that suggestion, so a first date is a good option. "First date it is then." I gave him a shy smile as I responded to him.

He looked sad and pouted a little. "Aww why not have sex? You would look good asked Elena."

I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully. "Damon!"

"I'm only kidding. I don't mind what we do as long as I'm with you." He leaned in and kissed the top of my forehead.

"I know Damon. Well should we go now then or should I maybe change before we go out?"

Damon looked up and down my body before he looked back into my eyes. "Nope you look fine for the occasion." He smiled at me.

I smiled back as I got off his bed and he did the same. Damon led me out of the house and into his car. I got into the passengers seat and he got into the drivers seat. Damon started the car and drove off and I stared out the window as he drove us.

I started to fall asleep as the drive seemed so long, but then I suddenly felt the car stop and the engine turn off. I quickly woke up and looked over at Damon who was looking at me with a smile. "Aww your so cute when you sleep."

I giggled as I punched him playfully in the arm. "Are we there yet?"

Damon nodded his head yes and opened the car door as he stepped out of the car. He went over to my side and opened the car door. I got out and held his hand as he escorted me into the building. I looked around as the loud music played and watching everyone dancing. I looked down at what I was wearing and sighed, then looked up at Damon. I thought you said what I was wearing would be alright for the occasion. You lied to me Damon."

Damon smiled and laughed. "Aww come on it doesn't matter if you were wearing a dress or anything else because your much more hotter than these girls here. You don't have to dress a certain way just because we are going somewhere fancy or not. I like you for yu."

I gave Damon a shy smile and leaned in to kiss him as I whispered into his ear. "You know I love you right?"

Damon nodded his head yes. "Who wouldn't love me? I'm to sexy to be unloved." He said as his cocky attitude kicked in.

I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully as I giggled. "Yeah and you love me too."

"Yeah I do Elena. Well anyway would you like to have this dance?" Damon asked as he sticked out his hand for me.

I nodded my head yes and took his hand in mine as he led us onto the dance floor. When we got onto the dance floor I felt his other hand grip my waist as he pulled me closer to him. We both started dancing to the music. My hips swaying back and forth against his grip on me as we spinned around in circles. I started to look over Damon's shoulder as we danced and noticed a guy who looked sort of like Stefan, but his chest was more muscular. The guy looked over at me with a smile and started to approach me as he tapped Damon on his shoulder. "Mind if I cut in and dance with your date sir?"

Damon looked at the guy and back at me. "Do you want to dance with him Elena?"

I looked at Damon and then back to the guy. "Sure I wouldn't want to be rude rejecting you. It's only a dance anyway so sure I'd love to."

Damon let go of my hand and his grip on my waist. The guy sticked his hand out for me and I took it as I looked back at Damon giving him a smile. Damon headed off the dance floor and over to the bar. I looked back at the guy as he wrapped his hand around my waist and we started to dance to the music. "So Elena is it?"

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Well that's a cute name for such a hot girl. I'm Daniel." Daniel had said.

"Nice to meet you Daniel." I said as I gave him a shy smile.

The music changed tracks and now the beat was faster than the last song that played. Daniel started to let go of my waist and he lifted our arms in the air as he twirled me around in a circle and dipped me down to the ground as he held my waist again. He pulled me up and continued to hold onto my waist as he started to dance with me around in circles now as the pace of the song slowed down. His dancing reminded me of Stefan's and I sighed as memories of Stefan started to fill in my head. Everything of what happened between Stefan and me struck me fast, the good and the bad memories. Especially what had happened early today with Stefan after I woke up from my nap. I stared to feel tears forming in my eyes again and stream down my face. Daniel must have noticed because he stopped dancing and started to wipe my tears away. "What's wrong Elena?"

I looked at him and back at Damon, then back at him again. "It's nothing Daniel. I should just get back to my boyfriend, it was nice dancing with you."

Daniel nodded his head yes. "Okay I understand and I hope you feel better." He released his grip on my waist and let go of my hand.

I walked over to the bar and sat down next to Damon. Damon looked over at me as he noticed tears still streaming down my face. "Are you okay Elena?"

I shook my head no. "Can you drop me off at my house?"

Damon nodded his head yes and picked his leather jacket off the table as he slipped it on. He got off his seat and took my hand in his and led me out of the building and back into his car. Damon started the car and drove me back home.

When he pulled into my driveway I looked over at him as I still had tears in my eyes. "Damon I think dating you was a mistake. When Daniel started to dance with me it felt like I was with Stefan dancing. The bad and the good memories with Stefan hit me hard. I don't love Stefan anymore, but I don't think I should be in a relationship with you when Stefan's your brother. It just wouldn't be right and I shouldn't have rushed into a relationship with you so quickly."

Damon sighed as he held my hand in his. "I understand Elena and if your ready I'll be here waiting for you. I'll always be here for you. Although you already know that."

I smiled a little. "Yeah I know and that's why I love you. I'm sorry I had to end our relationship Damon."

"It's okay, it isn't your fault." He let go of my hand. "Well we can always go back to friends for now."

"Yeah we can. I'll see you later then Damon." I said as I opened the car door as I stepped out of the car and walked to the front door. I rang the doorbell and looked back at Damon who was now backing out of the driveway. The front door swung open and Alaric stood there staring at me. "Are you coming in or not?"

I turned my attention back to the door and nodded my head yes to Alaric. I stepped into my house and headed upstairs to my bedroom. I closed my bedroom door and found Stefan sitting down on my bed. "Stefan?"

Stefan chuckled as he approached me and with a blink of the eye he now had me pinned against my bedroom door. He quickly dug into his jean pockets and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Hw grabbed my wrists tightly and placed the handcuffs on them. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bandana. He wrapped the bandana around my mouth and tied it tightly, then threw me over his shoulders. I kicked helplessly which did no good as he ran at inhuman speed down the stairs and out the house.

It felt like hours that he been running and he stopped at a big house that looks sort of like a mansion. The place looked fimilar to me and I releazied why it looked so fimilar. It was Klaus and his families house. Stefan approached the front door and rang the doorbell. The door swung open and Klaus stood there smiling at me evilly. "Well you finally brought me Elena. Well do come inside Stefan."

Stefan walked inside and walked over to what looked like it could be the living room and threw me down on the couch. He took a seat down next to me and Klaus walked into the room with Katherine by his side. I looked confused to why Katherine was here. Katherine approached me with a cruel smile. "Well now you finally helpless and away from Damon. He's back to that boring and proctective guy that I never liked."

I tried to respond, but my voice came out muffled. Klaus rolled his eyes. "Stefan take that bandana off so she can talk."

Stefan nodded his head yes and removed the bandana. "What do you want with me? Why is Katherine here?"

Klaus sighed and then quickly laughed an evil laugh of his. "It doesn't matter why I have you here. Katherine is here because she decided to serve me in exchange for not bringing her any harm. All that matters right now is that your doomed and Damon will never know what happened to you. He won't even bother to save you."

I felt my body fill with anger as I began to shout at Klaus. "Damon loves e and he will save me! I'm not doomed! Damon will come for me, I know it!"

Klaus laughed harder this time. "Sure he will Elena. What ever you say." Klaus looked at Katherine. "Katherine will you be so kind to take her to Rebekah? I'm sure Rebekah would love to torture her."

Katherine nodded her head yes as she grabbed me and threw me over her shoulder. Katherine walked out of the room and up the stairs and then dropped me onto the floor. She turned towards the door and walked out locking the door behind her. I looked up as I was helpless and saw Rebekah hovering above me. Rebekah smiled evilly. "Time for revenge Elena."


End file.
